Paradise No More
by Her Owlness
Summary: After the bomb exploded on their Caribbean fishing expedition, Luis and Sheridan's lives were forever changed. Will they be able to recover from all of the pain that the explosion caused them? Can their love find a way to reunite them? a WIP
1. Prologue

****

Prologue:

"Luis! LUIS! LUIS!!" Sheridan screamed in fear, as she stood shell-shocked. There was a bomb on their boat!

The bomb was going to explode soon, and Sheridan knew that she had to move, run, do **something** to avoid the blast that she knew was coming. But her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. All that she could do was scream in horror and hope that Luis could save her, yet again.

__

9… 8… 7… 6… 5…

Luis was climbing back up onto the boat after untangling the anchor when he heard Sheridan's desperate cry for help.

"Sheridan?" He called in response to her frantic cry.

He heard her yell again. He could sense the fear in her voice, and his intuition was telling him that she was in danger.

"SHERIDAN!!" he shouted, as he sprinted towards the galley.

__

Please, God, Luis prayed. _Sheridan and I have just found our happy ending—don't take it away from us. Please!_

__

4… 3… 2… 1…

But Luis was too late. The bomb exploded before he had even reached the stairs.

Wreckage from the boat was strewn all over the Caribbean Sea. And Luis and Sheridan's chance at love and happiness was torn from their grasp.

**__**


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1:

The sea was filled with burning wreckage from the explosion. There were no signs of life anywhere.

Bubbles floated to the surface, and a muscular body soon followed. Only his dark hair and his tanned shoulders were visible above the water. He was dead.

But then the man raised his head and coughed, with tons of water spewing from his mouth. Exerting the little strength that he had remaining, he forced himself onto his back.

Luis took a few deep breaths and whispered the words that ruled his life before losing consciousness again. "Sheridan."

~*~*~*~

Hours later, Luis groaned as he opened his eyes. He was fortunate to be washed ashore on a beach. While he had no idea as to where he was, he was saved from the thrashing depths of the raging surf. And, judging from the immense storm clouds overhead and the strong winds sweeping through the palm trees, it was only going to get worse.

Luis slowly got to his feet and checked out his injuries. He was ok for the most part—a few cuts and bruises, but, luckily, he hadn't broken any bones. He did, however, have one hell of a headache.

He could tell from the sky that a huge storm was coming—it could even be a hurricane that was heading his way. He quickly scanned the surrounding area for something that he could use as a shelter during the storm. The best option was a large pile of rocks a few hundred feet from the shoreline.

Luis quickly walked over to the rocks, hoping that they would shield him from the turbulent winds and torrential rains. He leaned back against the rocks and stared out at the waves in front of him.

__

Mama is going to be so worried! Luis thought. _She won't know where I am, or if I'm alive. Theresa will be worried too. She and Ethan will be so upset that Sheridan and I are missing._

Sheridan. She hadn't even crossed his mind since he had regained consciousness. He had to find her, rescue her. She was alive, he knew it. She had to be. She couldn't, she wouldn't be taken from him—not so soon, not now.

Frantically, he searched the high seas for any sign of his one true love, but it was to no avail. Luis moved closer to the ocean, hoping that the closer proximity would allow him to see a glimpse of her.

Then he saw it. A flash of blond hair, rolling with the tides. It had to be Sheridan, Luis knew it.

Luis quickly ran out into the surf and carefully swam out to where he had seen Sheridan only moments ago. He searched the area as best he could, but there was no sign of her.

Then, something hit his leg. He quickly reached down and grabbed it.

It was Sheridan's arm. He quickly pulled her to the surface and pulled her to shore.

He pulled her up to the sheltered area of the island. He quickly looked her over. She was pale and had numerous cuts and scrapes all over her body. He also thought that she might have broken a few bones, but he couldn't be sure until she awoke.

She was unconscious. Hell, she might even be dead. But that was a reality Luis refused to accept, despite the fact that she wasn't breathing.

Sheridan couldn't be dead. Luis simply wouldn't allow it. If Sheridan wasn't alive, he knew that his life was as good as over.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:

"C'mon, Sheridan," Luis begged, his breath ragged from the exertion of pulling her to shore.

Luis was weak from the blood that he had lost, but he put his own pain and agony out of his mind. **Sheridan** was what was important.

Without Sheridan, everything lost its meaning.

Sailing. Fishing. Traveling. Working.

Without Sheridan, his own **life** had no meaning.

"C'mon, Sheridan. I need you so much. Breathe for me, sweetie."

Luis waited a few moments, hoping she would breathe on her own. She didn't. He knew he had to begin CPR.

After he started the chest compressions, water shot out of her mouth and hit Luis in the face. He ignored it and just kept on going.

After a few minutes, Sheridan finally started to breathe on her own.

Gasping for breath, Luis leaned back against the rocks. Sheridan was alive. Now, he could get some much-needed rest.

A few moments passed before Luis realized that he was shivering. If he was cold, he could only imagine how cold Sheridan must be! He had to warm her up. The only question was how?

They had both been in the ocean, and their clothes were drenched. All of the wood on the island would be soaked as well, so building a fire wasn't an option either. The only feasible option was body heat, but as long as cold rain was pouring down from the sky above, it didn't stand much of a chance of warming Sheridan up at all. If he could get them out of the rain, he could warm her up.

Desperately, he began feeling the rocks, hoping to find a small cavern. He found dozens of crevices, but no caves.

"I'm sorry, Sheridan," Luis said, his tears mingling with the rain. "I want nothing more than to save you, but I don't know how I can keep you warm."

He glanced over at the pale face of the woman he loved. She was dying before his eyes, and there wasn't a thing that he could do to save her.

"Dammit!" Luis shouted into the swirling wind and the driving rain. He slammed his fist into rocks in frustration. Surprisingly, the rocks began to crumble away from the force of his fist.

Luis stared at the hole in amazement. **He** had created that! And he saw a small cavern behind the thin rock wall!

Luis looked up at the heavens, and softly whispered, "Thank you, God. Thank you for allowing me to save Sheridan."

He then looked back at the hole and began to work on making it larger.

~*~*~*~

Hours later, Sheridan and Luis were inside of the vast cavern. Luis had gathered a small pile of dry wood that he had found inside the cave. He had started a small fire, and hoped that it would quickly warm up the surrounding air.

Luis had removed his and Sheridan's clothing and had placed them near the fire, in hopes that they would dry quickly. He was now lying on the cave floor with Sheridan in his arms.

He smoothed her beautiful blond curls and gave a soft smile. "I'm here for you, Sheridan. I will always be here for you. I love you, Sheridan. Sweet dreams, my love."


End file.
